Love me teacher
by His-Only-Heart
Summary: sakura is shocked when sasuke suddenly comes up to her and asks her for romantic advice! sakura suddenly endures embarrassing situations between her teamates and her teacher...lemon.
1. Teach me

"ha!" sasuke quickly did a swift move and connected his arm with naruto's, now that the three youngsters had grown into 18 year olds.

**(I actually don't know the real difference in ages between them coz I started watching the dubbed at the 10th episode or something)**

Naruto was suddenly thrown off guard and he skidded, pushing his fingers in the ground to slow him down, sasuke ran towards him again and threw numerous attacks.

"shadow clone jutsu!" naruto clenched his knuckles together and there were puffs everywhere out of them appeared numerous narutos

"oh great, more dobes" sasuke quickly used his special agility and in a few seconds the narutos disappeared, leaving sasuke to knock the real naruto to the ground.

"give in you dobe, you know I'm too strong for you"

"no!" naruto was reluctant but he was still losing, meanwhile kakashi was sitting on a branch reading one of his icha icha books while sakura was practising her chakra calmly, eyeing sasuke with every move.

"okay okay I give up!!!" naruto quickly pushed sasuke off as he surrendered. Sasuke smirked and quickly glanced at sakura to see if she had caught all the action of his victory, sakura clapped girlishly.

"that was great sasuke!"

"that was good practise everyone" kakashi jumped coolly off the tree and led them back towards their abodes.

As the three grew up, they began to move out of their old houses. The three of them lived together, and of course with adult supervision was suggested by kakashi so he without permission decided to move in too.

"oh I'm so exhausted! I never released so much chakra before!!" sakura flopped onto the couch and laid her head down, her rose hair flowing everywhere and her eyelashes catching sparkling tears as she yawned. Sasuke paused for a moment as he stopped to look at sakura arched her back for it to crack, taking a quick peek at her bare belly as her shirt rode up.

"oh give me something to eat will you naruto?" sakura leaned on her elbows as sasuke began to sit down next to her, bending his elbows so that he rested on his arms.

As the night drew, everyone began to enter their bedrooms, everyone but sasuke and sakura. Sakura turned on her belly and flipped a page of a magazine with sasuke just lazing around her. sakura grabbed sasuke's kunai that was lazing on the table and began flipping it in the air, catching it and flipping it again. Suddenly gasping at a singlet, she sat up, throwing the kunai up in the air too high she forgot to catch it, but thankfully sasuke coolly stuck his hand out and caught the blade before it reached sakura's head.

"sakura can I ask you something?" sasuke suddenly spoke up

"yeah?"

"how... would you say to... take care of a girl..." sasuke trailed off as he scratched his neck, for once he was the not so confident one and he looked rather shifty

"w-what?" sakura was stunned, she blinked a few times before sasuke answered

"I mean, like uh...what I mean is...-"

"oh I know what you're saying it's okay, boys like you don't really know how to put it"

"boys like me?!" sasuke retorted, looking at sakura angrily, but she ignored him

"well what do you want to know? Like...how to take care of her as in sick or how to show your affections?"

"the second one" sasuke mumbled

"oh, well if you want to ask her out you have to first get to know her, or if you do, talk to her often and everything then when you ask her out. Ask her confidently and you always go to where the girl wants to go on a first date, followed by a dinner or lunch at a restaurant, and when you see her, you always have to compliment her, tell her she looks nice. Getting all this? Sasuke!!" sakura looked at sasuke angrily as he was staring out at the sky.

"hmm?" he turned his heads towards her absent minded.

"listen!"

"yeah I am but what if she doesn't look nice?! Then I'd have to lie!" sakura ignored the question, rolling her eyes

"okay, and...normally you kiss on the second date, please tell me you know how to kiss" sasuke snorted

"yeah you wish"

"well then how the hell are you meant to kiss!"

"well how bout this!?" sakura opened her mouth to say something, but soon another mouth came over hers, clamping shut. There were tingles everywhere, sakura's lips were turning warm and soft and she suddenly felt sasuke's tongue enter her mouth, sakura suddenly snapped back to reality, she pulled away quickly and slapped sasuke to bring him to his senses

"no tongue!! You NEVER use tongue on your first date!!" sakura furiously blushed and surprisingly sasuke did as if he was ashamed.

_Wow, my first kiss with sasuke. That felt nice! Ahh what the hell! Back to talking sakura!! You look weird looking at sasuke like that!!_

"I think that's all you need to know for tonight sasuke" sakura got up, still blushing, walked to her room, closing her door quietly. Sasuke watched her, smiling slightly.


	2. Embarrass me

The next morning came and still sakura was still awake in the same position, thinking about the kiss, still early in the morning sakura got up, hesitating as she approached sasuke's room, pushing the door open she familiarised the typical boy scent and she looked at sasuke who even looked so hot when he slept, his headband covering his eye just like kakashi. Sakura mustered her courage to edge nearer, even sit on the edge of his bed.

Sakura pushed a wisp of hair away from his eyes as it drooped down. She got up and took sasuke's koonai, she had grown a liking to his koonai recently and further more, flipping it between her fingers. growing tired of the enteraining koonai, she placed it down and sat on the edge of the bed again, staring at sasuke.

"SASUKE WAKE UP!!!" naruto suddenly burst in and belly flopped on sasuke, but of course sakura was in the way so he barrelled into her, pushing her on top of sasuke and naruto on top of sakura. Sakura and sasuke gasped

"get off you dobe, it's hard to breathe!" naruto was stunned that sakura was in his room. Little did sakura know, distracted by naruto whose face was so close to hers, eyes fixed on him her hand was leaning on sasuke's...tender part. **(if you know what I mean)**

"sakura!" sasuke gasped, naruto still stared at sakura's green eyes, coincidentally, naruto who was standing on a mat had slipped, his foot flew in the air and his face jerked forwards onto sakura's lips, the two in shock fell backwards, naruto's legs between sakura's, and sasuke under the pressure of the two. On reflex, naruto quickly stuck his hand out hoping his hand would lean on the wall, but instead he rested his hand on sakura's left breast and the other on her thigh, sasuke arched his back, screwing his eyes shut as the sakura's butt fell on his hand. Everybody blushed deeply. Kakashi suddenly entered the room

"naruto have you woken him up- oh." everybody looked at kakashi, kakashi looked at them, strongly shocked, everyone was silent.

"NARUTO YOU PEVERT!" sakura abruptly broke the silence, punching his face in probably the reddest in the face. Sasuke sighed, relieved as sakura took her hand off.

"HEY I WASN'T THE ONE IN SASUKE'S ROOM PERVING ON HIM!"

"WHO SAID I WAS PERVING?!"

_I'M GONNA KILL **HIM**!_

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!!" sasuke bellowed but the two kept going, forehead to forehead with fire burning in their eyes

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!!" sakura stretched her arms and went for his neck, naruto quickly fled away to kakashi, sakura chased him but kakashi stuck his hands up, pressing the two chest separating, of course sakura had breasts on her chest and so he was touching...that. sakura looked down at kakashi's hand, kakashi blushed and sakura whacked his hand away, eyes twitching, storming out of the room detesting the three boys.

Everyone walked in silence to their practise area, looking shifty at each other, sometimes naruto and sasuke sending glares at each other. As they reached the area, sakura flicked her hair

"okay which one of you wants to fight me?" with sakura being the worst mood, both boys were a bit reluctant

"I will" sasuke stood up, sakura smiled she knew that she had grown in strength both mental and physical. Sasuke would definitely be surprised.

Sakura quickly got into it she was the first to attack and she aimed for his face, growling in anger as she threw an attack but was blocked. Sasuke smirked, flipping so that he landed on a tree branch.

"you're too easy" sakura glared **(kay I'm not really sure of what sakura can do for jutsu so I'll make it up or take it from another person)**

"swirling air vortex jutsu!!" sakura smiled, she had made up this jutsu, gathering a ball of air in her hand, growing bigger every second she quickly fired it at sasuke, sasuke dodged and did some flips so he backfired the attack, sending it back at her. sakura smirked, absorbing it back up with her hands. Sasuke's eyes widened

"no way" he whispered under his breath

Sakura smiled and quickly disappeared, sasuke looked around for her, caught unaware sakura's arms quickly clamped onto sasuke's neck, sasuke ducked escaping and turning around. Sasuke quickly jumped onto the ground and grabbed large pebbles **(in other words...stones) **throwing them at sakura, she easily caught them between her fingers, throwing them back at him without strength. For once sasuke looked like he was actually trying.

"what's the matter sasuke? Getting tired?"

"in your dreams" sasuke panted and dodged sakura's kicks, with a hard thrust of her fist she connected with his stomach, sasuke coughed and quickly shifted around, mustering all his agility and pinning sakura down on the ground, sasuke could smell the strong scent of sakura it was driving his mind crazily dreamy! You didn't even need to touch her face to tell it was soft and her eyes were so enlightened and soft, her soft cherry lips glossed and gentle flowing hair in the breeze. Sasuke paused to examine sakura's beautiful face. She stared back harshly

"well? Are you going to get off me or do I have to make you?"

_Make you, make you, make you_

The two words annoyingly and beautifully echoed in sasuke's head, he shook his head and let go of sakura's wrist but still had her down.

"you've really grown in power" sasuke noted and sakura looked at him, sasuke eyes couldn't help but take a quick glance at her cleavage, as soon as sakura noticed she pushed him off

"I'm going to practise with naruto" she walked off, greeting naruto with a whack on the head.


	3. Surprise me

After all the training, the four finally settled back in their house. Kakashi groaned as sakura plopped herself on his lap feeding him a cherry.

"sweet?" kakashi chewed for a second then gagged, coughing up the seed that fell innocently on the glass coffee table.

"yeah, that's nice. Gimme" kakashi quickly grabbed the full of cherries bowl and began plucking the cherries off with his mouth, placing the stem neatly on the table. Kakashi recently had become a perfectionist. Sakura gleamed and hopped off, grabbing more, and feeding to naruto.

"nice?" naruto also beamed and joined kakashi in the "eating cherry contest" naruto even swallowed the seeds. Sakura rolled her eyes, last but not least, sasuke.

She hid the cherry behind her back and tapped sasuke's shoulder, sasuke looked at her lazily

"what?"

"open your mouth and close your eyes"

"why?"

"just do it"

"no" sasuke rejected quickly and turned back around but sakura grabbed his shoulder

"I'll give you another lesson if you open up" sasuke, desperate for information reluctantly closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Sakura stared for a while at his lips and finally put the cherry in his mouth. Sakura clamped his mouth, pulling the stem off, he was careful enough to watch out for a seed.

"sweet?"

"mm" sasuke nodded spitting the seed in the bin, missing, he picked it back up and threw it in. he too had become a perfectionist.

"you can join the others over there if you want, I still got more" sakura nodded her head at the two boys eating cherries delightfully

"nah, I wouldn't go that low for cherries, though they are extremely nice" sasuke resumed to whatever he was doing. Sakura sat down next to kakashi again and helped herself to the cherries, chucking the stem anywhere with kakashi picking it up and placing it on top of the piles that he "collected"

"okay okay! Enough!" kakashi halted the two and sasuke looked at them.

"they're mine now! So get your own!!" kakashi quickly snatched the bowl and ran off, naruto spluttered and ran after him, arms wide open and kakashi laughing cheekily, eyes so happy with his hand wrapped around the bowl.

"kakashi sensei I want some too!!" naruto finally tackled down kakashi and the cherries spilled, before a split cherry with it's juices hit the carpet, kakashi quickly got up and caught it, careful so that the red juice didn't even drop on the carpet. kakashi was relieved, not noticing that naruto was eating away, finally after all the cherries were gone, kakashi was enraged.

"HEY?! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ANY FOR ME?!"

"you're the one that started gobbling it all the way FIRST!" the two hot headed boys were touching foreheads. Sakura rolled her eyes and shut her bedroom door, playing the radio so that she couldn't hear the two arguing.

_One more night _

_I wanna be with you_

_Where I wanna hold you tight_

_It feels so right_

_Tonight_

_So leave it up to you_

_And I think the time is right_

_To stop the fight_

Sakura began to tap to the beat, singing softly to herself, this song was bringing up memories of close moments to sasuke.

There was a strong knock at the door

"come in!"

As the door opened she could still hear the bellows of the two guys and sasuke sat down on her bed

"well what else do you wanna know?"

"what else is there to know?"

"um...well the rest you need to find that inside of you, you can ask me for help on anything else"

"oh. I'll try then" sasuke got up, "oh yeah, and can you meet me outside at like...eight o'clock"

"why?" sasuke hesitated

"because I say so and... questions are annoying so stop asking"

"it was only one question" sakura murmured to herself as sasuke exited, again hearing the bellowing he closed the door.

Tonight, kakashi had prepared dinner and he smiled happily as he placed a bowl of cherries down on the table, everyone stared at it then kakashi.

"what's this?"

"cherries, I bought some more after I found out where you got them" there was silence.

"uh..."

"well since it's nearly eight o' clock anyway, I'll go outside" sasuke hinted and sakura finally got it after a few seconds.

"yeah me too"

"well what did you want me here for?"

"to take you out to dinner" sasuke said firmly, sakura opened her mouth but no words could be spoken

"w-what?"

"this will be a trial to see if I'm good.." sasuke quickly added, looking very shifty.

"uh okay" sakura face fell a little.

Sasuke quickly led them to a restaurant, and they sat down to eat a _real _dinner. After they finished sasuke took sakura outside where the moon reflected off the pond.

"what do you wanna do next?" sasuke tenderly pulled sakura closer to him, holding her waist. Sakura thought this was going really fast, she didn't understand why he was doing this even though he explained already.

"let's just stay here" sakura rested her head on his shoulder, even though this was fake, she enjoyed it, sasuke rested his hand on the back of her head and placed his cheek on her head. The moon shone bright and they were all alone, sakura could feel herself drastically heat up with her heart thumping against his chest.

Sasuke began to gently stroke her hair,

"you're doing a good job so far" sakura said quietly as she basked in his embrace.

"mm" sasuke bowed his head, with eyes closed he edged in, pressing softly on sakura's quivering lips. Holding it there for a few seconds he took sakura's hand, connecting his hand with hers.

He pulled her closer and broke off the kiss, hugging her romantically. Sasuke nibbled her neck a little bit, hearing a gasp escape sakura's mouth.

"let's go home now" sasuke whispered and sakura obediently nodded, taking her hand they walked back home smiling.

As they reached the door sasuke acted playfully

"well this is your home so goodnight, have a good sleep" sakura had just realised that they had spent a lot of time together, sasuke kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Sakura waved gleefully. And pretty soon, sasuke appeared again, hands in pockets like the normal self.

"so how was that?" sasuke asked

"that was good, pretty sure you'll go great on your first date,"

"but I did"

"huh?"

"jeez you're slow, we went on a date sakura" sasuke couldn't rephrase this any other way. Sakura was speechless

"you don't have to say anything" sasuke smiled and passed her, walking indoors where naruto and kakashi were lazing around. Legs sprawled out, kakashi did look lazy, maybe he was sleeping with an eye closed, naruto was just drinking milk and burping. Sasuke straight away went to his room and sakura plopped on top of kakashi who grunted loudly.

Sakura lay her head down on his chest, recently they had developed a father daughter relationship, though most times they were mostly sensei and student.


	4. Love me

"kakashi, you're so hot!"

"why thankyou"

"no! I meant you're body is hot, you're wearing too many layers, take off your vest" sakura exclaimed as she touched his arm which was boiling.

"no" kakashi rejected her advice and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly. Sakura looked over to naruto. He was also sleeping. Very loudly indeed. Sakura got up knocking on sasuke's door timidly and entering to see sasuke's shadow lazing there, elbows bent backwards, arms as a substitute for a pillow. His room was dark.

"yeah?"

"thanks for tonight" sakura blushed wildly.

"s'ok" sasuke patted the bed (which she could hear) and sakura sat down, hands clenched together, clutching her dress.

"but I'm just wondering, if you wanted to ask me out, why didn't you? I mean, like...you didn't have to go through that teaching"

"well actually I did, I didn't know anything on how to take care of a girl, not that you told me or anything"

Sakura lay down close to sasuke's hot body

"what? Your body is also way hot, what are you guys wearing?! I bet naruto's will be the hottest"

"my body's hot? I know it is" sasuke smirked to himself

"not that hot!" sakura blushed, well...she did think that his body was also that type of hot.

Sakura placed her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart thumping. Sasuke looked down, touching her hand and lying back down, pulling her close into his chest he hugged her. sasuke pulled the blankets over their bodies

"what are you doing?"

"it's going to be cold tonight" sasuke said while closing his eyes, they sleepily kissed, they snuggled closer and sasuke pushed his tongue in, sakura didn't mind. Sasuke slipped his hand over her body till it touched the edge of the bed, with their eyes closed, it felt more pleasurable, and in the dark too. Sasuke brushed his hands over her bare stomach, just lightly tracing his fingertips so that it tickled her. sasuke felt sakura's stomach tense as he moved his hand down, still kissing her.

_one more night I wanna be with you  
where I wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and I think the time is right  
to stop the fight  
_

sakura drew her hands between sasuke's drooping hair, sasuke brushed his fingers over her thighs, sakura encouraged it, she took his hands running it up and down her legs. Sasuke crept the top half of his hands in her pants, sakura edged in closer in his embrace feeling his bulge in his pants already gave her warm shivers. Sasuke moved his other hand to her breast, softly squeezing it, sakura ran her hands up his shirt and rubbed his chest.

"sasuke, i do love you, you need to know that" sakura said between kisses

"well you need to know I love you too" sasuke pulled her even closer, rubbing her down under, making her cross her legs.

"this is probably the one thing you don't take as a competition" sakura quoted, letting out a little gasp.

Sasuke leant down and began to kiss her breasts, taking off her undies and his they moved their warm bodies together, without warning sasuke quickly went into her while kissing her. sakura bit both their lips as she tried to hide the tears (not that they could see) sasuke kissed her reassuringly, trying to keep her mind off it, the bodies both laid still for a second until sakura moved an inch to see if it was all right, hearing a gasp from sasuke as she moved more.

"sakura! Keep it easy!" sasuke screwed his teeth, hoping he won't be heard, sakura was clearly enjoying this, sakura moved a little bit more and sasuke grabbed her hips, wanting to move her hips more but didn't continue.

Sakura kissed his lips to shut him up as he moaned more, suddenly there was a rush on tingling sensation in down under and wet stuff came out. Sasuke pushed sakura down and he rolled on top of her, pushing in and out of her as she lay there in bliss, she threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. The night went on with lust taken over them.

"sasuke, more, go harder!!" sakura whispered urging him on, clenching teeth.

"I am!" sasuke thrashed harder, their passionate love turned to roughness and sasuke leant on his elbows as sakura pushed him onto her, finally stopping him as they both panted, obviously taking in too much.

They both lay there, huffing, staring at each other in the dark, imagining each other's faces.

As the morning came sakura was still awake, she couldn't help it and she didn't feel at all tired. She looked at sasuke, enjoying the sight for a moment, until he snapped his eyes open, wide awake.

"I didn't sleep either" sasuke said, looking at sakura's face. And it just so happens that naruto had to wreck the moment. Again.

"hey!! What are you guys doing?!" naruto gasped exaggeratedly "DID YOU GUYS SPEND A NIGHT TOGETHER?!?!" naruto gasped again and kakashi came running in

"what happened?!" sakura quickly slipped her clothes on from under the bed and sasuke followed,

"we didn't do anything!"

"prove it!!" naruto was desperate for proof and sakura got out of bed, fully clothed, naruto's eyes narrowed suspiciously.


	5. shop for me pt 1

"you dobe!" naruto earned a huge whack from sasuke with eyes twitching.

"ARGH why are you always interrupting us!!!" another whack from sakura

"SORREEYY!!!" naruto dashed out of the door with kakashi following a little bit lost. Sakura lay down, sighing exasperatedly and throwing the covers over her and sasuke's head.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at sasuke happily who was smiling.

"why are you smiling at me like that?" sakura whispered

"I don't know..." sasuke's smile unintentionally grew wider.

Sakura leaned in for a kiss and gratefully received one followed by sasuke's hand resting on sakura's thigh, pushing up and down gently.

Sasuke pulled his leg over on top of her body and twisted around so that he lay on top of her, kissing her more harshly and pushing her thighs.

He started to massage her breasts gently and sakura's muscles tightened

"not now saskue...they're awake"

"I don't care" sasuke grunted as he took off his shorts

"you never care" sakura grunted also as he went into her, sasuke pushed and they both moaned, sasuke lowered down and pushed sakura's legs opened, bowing his head and licking her entrance, wet cum flowed out and sakura clamped her legs shut though sasuke prevented it and he kept it open, sticking his finger in and pushing sakura moaned loudly and sasuke put his hand over her mouth and he kept pumping, sakura continued to moan, trying to keep it in and she clenched her teeth over sasuke's hand lightly.

"sasuke!! Why cant you go faster?!?" sakura whined as sasuke pushed harder, this time sakura pushed him underneath him and she began moan continuously, sasuke pushed her back down again

"_I _at least know how to control myself" sasuke panted and kissed her fiercely, fires kindled inside sakura and she arched her back, yelling in ecstasy. Sakura clamped her legs together as she felt that same tingling sensation again down under. Sasuke began to rub her entrance, picking up cum on his fingers he lent down and kissed her neck, nibbling it lightly and moving faster, sakura began to moan louder

"sasuke!! Go...go!!! go faster! MORE!" sakura yearned for more and she pushed him into her more and more, moaning, running her hands in his hair and pulling slightly.

"go faster you idiot!!" sasuke suddenly pushed as hard as he could because of shock

"what did you say?!" sasuke moved faster, sufficing sakura's pleasure and she moaned in pleasure loudly. Sasuke gave his hardest jab suddenly and sakura burst out loud, screaming in bliss.

Hours later all of them went for training again, kakashi preferred calling it: getting stronger. And they all grumbled as they headed out yet once again, this time it was naruto's fight with sakura, everyone stared to watch. They all knew this was going to be tight but not so tight seeing that last time sakura turned into a maneater.

"you ready to be beaten naruto?!" sakura grinned

"nope! I know you are though!!" and with that, naruto sped forward, throwing his first attack at her, sakura easily dodged and threw a koonai so that it pinned his clothes and himself to the tree.

Sakura walked slyly up to him, flicking her hair

"well that was easy wasn't it" naruto's face turned hard and he thrust his leg out, sakura dodged in the air and naruto unpinned himself and jumped in the air too, attacking sakura who was unaware and he sent sakura flying to the ground, dust flew everywhere and sakura sprinted out of the dust while naruto was expecting her on the ground and she wrapped her arm around his neck, naruto choked and she threw him on the ground. standing over him she casually flicked her hair, walking off, naruto wasn't that pulled down yet, he jumped up and grabbed sakura running and slamming her against the wall with her between his arms leaning on the wall.

there was a split second of wasted time and naruto's eyes connected with sakura's green questioning eyes.

"hey, you're eyes are green" naruto noted, sakura found this weird at the same time cute and she smiled at him, naruto suddenly felt the urge to just kiss her lightly, he hesitated for a second as sakura gave another questioning glance as what he was going to do next. the sun blazed fiercely, and sakura was getting hot just looking at naruto, her knees suddenly buckled and she fell to the ground, her eyelids drooping over her eyes, naruto bent down worriedly and helped her up

"sakura you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine" sakura grabbed onto naruto's clothes and pulled herself up, but helplessly fell to the ground again, dust flew everywhere.

"sakura! I think you should rest!" naruto pulled one of her arm over his shoulder and quickly moved to the shade, kakashi and sasuke came over to them.

"I think she's got too much heat" naruto looked at sakura's flushed face, this only made her turn redder. she looked away

"well then I think that we should all go home now" kakashi sighed "we've had a long day"

"oh as in us!!" naruto retorted "all day you just read your icha icha books" naruto laughed and kakashi considered this thought

"hn, I guess so"

back at home..

sakura lay on the couch, wet wipe on forehead and all that traditional stuff, sasuke sat by her side and looked around suddenly, sakura stirred and she clenched at her stomach, sitting up, sasuke looked at her emotionless.

"what's wrong?"

"i think I've got it"

"got what?" (girls I think you know what I'm talking bout?? it's...red...)

"uhh ermm" sakura was too embarrassed to explain to sasuke, she got up and rummaged through her drawers, she sighed and looked at sasuke in a pleading manner.

sasuke glared at her, shaking his head inquiring a no.

"sasuke I need you to go to store and ask for..." sakura wrote something down on a piece of paper "pleeeeassseeeee?" sakura handed it over and sasuke stared at the words scrawled down recklessly

"what are...slim tampons??" sasuke pulled a face and looked at her, sakura flushed furiously

"doesn't matter! please just go down and ask for some pleeeasseee sasuke!?" sakura pleaded him, sasuke sighed angrily and got up

"fine! but it better not be anything embarrassing" sasuke mumbled, walking out, sakura turned nervous, if he did get embarrass he would take it out on sakura. sakura whimpered as she heard the front door click shut


	6. shop for me pt 2

sasuke strolled to the local shop, thinking of what sakura wrote down, he then entered the shop and confronted an assistant.

"hi, I need a few of these" sasuke shoved the paper in the assistant's hand, she read it and gave sasuke a weird look, sasuke's cheek tinged.

"o...kay..." the assistant slowly moved away, eyes shifting towards and backwards and grabbed a few boxes of "slim tampons" and gave them to sasuke, sasuke examined one and looked on the back, cheeks turning full on red and angry shock rushed through him. On the back were instructions on "how to use". sasuke quickly shoved the boxes at the assistant

"yeah okay I'll take them, hurry up I need to rush" sasuke mumbled in a low tone and the assistant scanned one and the queue pilled up.

"how many are there..." the assistant counted, "oops, lost count!!" the assistant started again

_could she take any longer?!_

"is that...4? or 5...wait..3? oh no, it's 4" the assistant gave a friendly smile and put them in a bag, sasuke quickly shoved a large amount of money, that was a big mistake.

"how much did you give me...hmm...oh yes I see now...you're change is..." the assistant drew out silver coins as the queue grew longer, sasuke growled

"Just keep the change" he snapped and ran out as fast as he could, sprinting home his face grew redder and he burst in the door, throwing the door of sakura's room open he shoved the bag at her.

sakura's face saddened, she was in deep trouble

"what the hell!!! if you wanna go buy your...your!!" sasuke had trouble of finding the words "your feminine stuff go buy it yourself next time!!!"

"sorry sasuke..." sakura whispered in shame "my stomach hurts though, I couldn't just walk all the way over there" she added in

"well then get kakashi or naruto to do it!!" sasuke shouted at her and sakura felt tears forming in her eyes, she didn't want to cry but she didn't know why she would, maybe it was her moods playing up.

"sorry sasuke, you can yell at people all day but you cant even run a simple errand for someone you have affections for" sakura looked down at her hands, hiding her face that tears now rolled down. sasuke's face softened a bit, sakura did have a point but he was just too angry to comfort her right now.

sasuke muttered an apology as he exited and sakura brought her head up, she went to the toilet to put a tampon in, she pulled down her pants but all she saw was nothing.

"huh??" sakura thought, it was already past her date, maybe it's just coming late, sakura put the tampon on the shelf and walked out, she'd wait till tomorrow, until then she'd sleep.

"kakashi sensei!" sakura ran and snuggled into kakashi's arms who was lazing on the couch reading his book

"whatcha reading?" of course sakura knew this but at least this would give a reason to talk, kakashi gleamed, he'd never thought sakura would ask

"it's the latest addition of icha icha, wanna read with me?" kakashi held the book in the middle but sakura pushed it back

"no thanks kakashi, I think I'm gonna go to sleep" sakura made herself comfortable and closed her eyes, sasuke watched her from the table as he ate cherries, pretty soon sakura was deeply breathing, obviously asleep and kakashi spoke up.

"yeah, you like her lots don't you?"

"what?" sasuke looked around, thinking he was speaking to someone else, he looked back at kakashi who was still reading.

"you'd shop for her even though you didn't want to"

sasuke blushed, wondering if he knew what he was buying

"you know?"

"oh yeah, heard you guys" kakashi flipped a page and flicked his eyes over to sasuke who was looking at sakura

"whatever." sasuke looked away

"heh, what are you guys talking about??" sakura lifted her head sleepily and looked at the two guys who quickly turned their heads away.

"we were-" sasuke began

"talking about-" kakashi continued

"cherries" they both finished, sasuke looked at the cherry in his hand then quickly dropped it, he didn't even realise he was eating since he was staring at sakura.

"ahh, I'm gonna go to my bed" sakura limped over to her bed, her pain was excruciating. dropping onto her bed she instantly fell asleep,

_lalalala...next day n.n_

sakura yawned and stretched her hands, remembering to check she walked to the bathroom first peeing she saw her undies still did not have the stains, she stood up and washed her hands, creasing her eyebrows she felt a sick urge, she quickly turned around and retched in the toilet, pulling her head up angrily,

"mother fucking asshole-" sakura retched again "that shitting asshole, fuck!!" sakura retched again, outside, sasuke heard every word she cursed outloud, there was a flush of the toilet and sasuke opened the door getting a glimpse at sakura glaring angrily at sasuke.

"what?" sasuke knew this was a bad time, still, he smirked

"you ass, I might be pregnant" sakura said sadly, this manner was more on the behalf of sasuke rather than herself, frankly she wouldn't mind having a child, but she was thinking to fast first of all.

but sasuke couldn't help but showing a true smile

"really?" sakura was surprised

"huh? you're not angry?"

"well I don't know what I'm feeling right now..."

"this is all coz you of you" sakura accused him teasingly

"what?! you're the one who was in it too!!" sasuke didn't know the difference between a joke and reality.

"sasuke. I'm joking" sakura smiled, sasuke relaxed, turning around to leave

"wait, stay with me" sakura looked down and grabbed his hand, pulling him, asking for comfort, sasuke obliged and let sakura rest her head on his shoulder.

"sasuke, are you happy with me?" sakura asked, it sounded stupid but she couldn't help it

"mm" sasuke made a noise inclining a yes and they closed their eyes, sasuke pushed sakura down on the bed gently and he lay lightly on top of her, sakura could feel the hot blood pumping through her, she could hear her heart beat in her ears. sasuke ran his hand up her legs resting it on her spot. sakura legs tensed a bit but then relaxed with sasuke's soothing kisses. sasuke pulled her skirt off and took her shirt off, revealing her undergarments

yet again, naruto just had to wreck the moment, planning to land on sakura as he jumped he burst in the door, having pretty slow reflexes when in situations he continued to jump

"SAKURA WAKE UP!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" sasuke and sakura screamed as naruto landed on both on them, sasuke and naruto were both on top of sakura, sasuke's who was half way through feeling her had his hand in her panties and naruto's head was resting on her soft breasts. sakura moaned, naruto who was screaming his head off was moving sasuke who was moving his hand unintentionally. naruto still having his head resting on sakura yelled at the site of sasuke and sakura, sakura who was so shocked didn't think and she wriggled, falling out of bed she brought the two boys down with her, naruto's head was now face down on her, lips touching her. sakura moaned as naruto tried to talk, lips brushing her breasts.

"a re enactment of icha icha??" yes. kakashi just had to enter also to "see what all the yelling was about"

"NARUTO GET OFF!!" sakura whacked both boys off her, covering herself up with the blankets. kakashi left, not interested seeing that the scene was not as pleasurable as the description in the book.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS DISTURBING US?!?!?" sakura screamed in naruto's face as soon as the door shut.

"WELL WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS WITH SASUKE HALF WAY THROUGH A-"

"AHH YOU DOBE!!!" sakura punched naruto's head, "YOU ARE SO EMBARRASSING!!" sakura leant her head on her hand angrily, closing her eyes to hold in her anger.

"OKAY OKAY!! I'M LEAVING!! BUT DON'T REGRET IT LATER WHEN I WONT WAKE YOU UP IN THE MORNINGS. **_EVER!_**"

"FINE!!!" there were flames lighted in sakura's eyes and she sat down, weary of arguing.


	7. shock me

"naruto is so annoying!" sakura closed her eyes angrily and stood up, getting changed to get ready to train.

"hold up, do you really think you should be training, with all the physical fighting you think that's a good idea?"

sakura considered this and she sat down,

"okay, I'm just gonna skip out this lesson," sakura said and she quickly walked out onto the footpath,

sakura's feet took her to the where sasuke bought the tampons, sakura scanned the aisles (meh idc if there aren't any aisles or supermarkets LOL) grabbing a small box, trying to act casual she approached the boy at the counter, he unenthusiastically scanned it and handed it to her, relieved sakura headed off back to home. just as she predicted and hoped for, the boys already left, sakura wondered to the bathroom.

she took note of it many times in the movies, the movies always told you how to do it, pee on it, wait for a few minutes then see the results blah blah blah.

sakura checked on the back just to make sure, just as she guessed.

sakura did all that stuff and waited for a few minutes, in that time she entertained herself by going into the two young boys rooms.

first she went into naruto's, messy and wafting with boy scents, clothes everywhere especially used socks, nothing on his bedside table but a clock, nothing much interesting, but she doubted that sasuke's would be any more than simple.

sakura entered sasuke's room and was overwhelmed, neat and organised, hardly anything had been moved into this room, nothing but a bed and bedside table, on his bedside table was synchronised handwriting etched onto a sheet of paper with black ink covering it, sakura picked it up.

_1. ask her out??_

sakura laughed, that was the only thing written on there and it was crossed out numerous times.

sakura placed the sheet down, lying on sasuke's bed, she'd already forgotten the smell of his bed, it smelt like clothes fresh from the tumble-dryer. sakura got up again and walked to her room, looking at the test she wasn't surprised.

it read positive.

sakura put the test down, she was angry yet relieved. she didn't know why she felt relieved, sakura sat down. this was going to be tough.

_how do I even know I want this? I'm much too young and I'm in no condition of having one...but then I'll be a murderer if I did...oh what do I do?!_

sakura sighed and buried her head in hands, running through her hair she got up, her appetite had grown and her stomach rumbled, sakura went to the fridge and pulled out some milk, for now she would just drink milk.

there was sudden yelling outside and the door burst open, naruto was hyper.

"WOOH, GUESS WHAT SAKURA!! KAKASHI SENSEI SAID WE COULD HAVE A PARTYYYYYYY!!!" naruto threw his arms wide open and bear hugged sakura in glee, kakashi smiled; sasuke still had the same expression.

"a...party? for what?" sakura questioned

"I DONNO BUT WE'RE HAVING ONE ANYWAY WOOOHHH" naruto laughed and ran outside to deliver the message personally...

soon it came to night and already there were people everywhere, music blasted, it seemed impossible to hear the music due to the noise of people.

"NARUTO!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO INVITE THE WHOLE TOWN!!!" sakura yelled in his ear and naruto laughed.

"I DIDN'T! I THINK THE PEOPLE I INVITED, INVITED THEIR OWN FRIENDS!!!" naruto laughed more and went off with a beer bottle in his hands, sakura couldn't take it anymore, the music was giving her a headache. sakura went to find some panadols (or whatever you call them) in the kitchen, everyone shoved and pushed, sakura opened the pantry when she saw a panadol box on the bench, she squeezed two out and popped them in her mouth, drinking some water with it.

sakura moved through the crowd, she couldn't go anywhere! the room was packed, and the panadol wasn't even working, if it did, it made her more dizzy every minute.

Now she couldn't even tell where the front door was, she was too dizzy and there were people blocking her view, she came in sight of naruto who was with hinata, probably flirting and sakura tapped his shoulders drowsily.

"naruto, can you take me outside, I feel sick" sakura leant her head on his shoulder while closing her eyes, the music pumped loudly in her ears and the smell of sweat and beer was wafting in her nose.

naruto looked at her and looked back at hinata,

"HINATA, YOU WAIT HERE I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!" naruto supported sakura through the crowd until they reached the door, naruto pushed through and they were overwhelmed by the cold fresh night. they sat down on a bench, sakura leaned her head on his shoulder as she closed his eyes, his breath came down on her.

"You're drunk!" sakura who disapproved of this moved her head so it rested on her hand that was leaning on the side of the bench.

"I'M NOT DRUNK!!" naruto yelled in her face

"naruto you don't have to yell, we're not inside" sakura stated calmly, suddenly shikamaru stumbled out with beer bottles in his hand clinking.

"oh shikamaru! can you take care of sakura please? i have to get back to hinata!"

"what?! noooo I have ino in there!! she's taken ecstasy, someone smuggled it into the party, ino's kissing all these guys now!!"

"thanks shikamaru!!" naruto quickly dashed inside, ignoring shikamaru's problem,

"what a drag!!" shikamaru stumbled lazily onto the bench, sprawling his legs

"you know you don't have to stay here, you can go inside" sakura said

"okay hold on, I'll be right back I know how to solve this!!" shikamaru quickly went inside and a second later brought ino out, sakura sighed predicting what they would do, ino laughed and shikamaru brought his lips on hers, sakura sighed watching them was disturbing, ino pulled away.

"hey sakura! wanna take some ecstasy?!" ino offered some pills that were in a panadol box

"that's panadol..." sakura turned her head away, uninterested

"no it's not hahaha, there's really drugs in there" sakura creased her brow, turning back

"where was that before?"

"on the bench in the kitchen!" ino squealed happily as shikamaru kissed her again, sakura groaned, she'd taken ecstasy instead of panadol.

"I gotta go inside" she had to find panadol quick, ecstasy and headaches, what could come next??

sakura drowsily walked inside, arms limp, every so often resting her head on the wall. sakura opened the pantry, rummaging for the panadols, failing to find them she squeezed through the crowd.

"naruto! where did all the panadols go?!"

"huh?! oh! we threw them out!!"

"WHY?!" sakura grew furious, but she didn't wait for an answer "Naruto, I feel sick!"


End file.
